Ohrwurm
by Dolen Feredir
Summary: What's gotten into Dean?


I found this story hiding on my computer. It's one of several stories I found which I wrote in late 2005/early 2006 and never posted. My roommate wants me to rectify that situation, so here's one of them now.

Nothing fancy, just very short, light-hearted brotherly stuff. (Sad to say, they still don't belong to me)

DF

* * *

**Ohrwurm**

"Dude, if you don't get it out of my head I'm gonna go crazy!"

Sam stared at his brother in shock as Dean rushed towards him. The elder Winchester grabbed his head and howled, stopping his approach just before he would have bowled Sam over. Dean focussed on Sam for only a second before turning abruptly and pacing away.

Sam stood at the hotel door, his mouth hanging open and the take-out he had just purchased quickly forgotten. Sam had only been gone ten minutes. What could have gotten to Dean in that time?

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Sam dropped the bags of food and kicked the door shut with his foot. He ran through a mental list of any and all forms of mind-controlling demons he knew.

Moving carefully, he approached the now-pacing Dean. He kept himself between his brother and the door, making certain that whatever had possessed the hunter would not escape.

Dean didn't look up as Sam neared. He let out another anguished cry and burst into a frenzy of activity.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" Dean punctuated each word with a smack on his forehead.

Sam gave up on caution and reached for Dean's now-flailing arms.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, trying to stop his brother from hurting himself. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Dean twisted out of Sam's grip and glared darkly at the younger Winchester. "Do I freakin' _look_ okay? I swear to God, Sammy, if you don't get it out of my head I'm gonna shoot myself!"

"Calm down," Sam reached down and surreptitiously moved a wayward gun out of Dean's reach. No point in taking chances. "I'll help you Dean, but you have to tell me what happened."

Dean flung himself onto his bed and rubbed his forehead with clenched fists. "I can't get that _freakin'_ song outta my head!"

It wasn't the response Sam had been expecting and it left him dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"That song! The stupid one about the friends."

Comprehension dawned on Sam. "The one the kids at the daycare were singing?"

Dean pulled the pillow over his face and let out a frustrated growl. Sam had to strain to hear his muffled reply. "I save their ankle-biting asses from a deranged demon and this is how they repay me - by driving me crazy. Stark, raving, let's-watch-the-walls-melt,_ nuts._"

"Dean, that was three days ago," Sam lightly reminded him. Despite Dean's obvious discomfort, the realization that his brother wasn't possessed or dying was relieving. He felt a smile tug at his lips. "You've been listening to the friend song in your head for three days?"

Dean groaned. "Yes."

Sam couldn't help it. He started to laugh.

Dean's muttered threats and curses were clearly audible as the elder Winchester pulled the pillow away from his face and sat up. "It's not funny, _Sammy_."

Sam's grin was unapologetic. "Three days is kind of obsessive. Maybe you secretly like the song?"

Dean glowered at Sam before a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. His expression grew slightly feral and Sam was struck by the sudden thought that maybe he should have been a little more sympathetic.

"The more we get together, together, together; The more we get together, the happier we'll be!" Dean sang the song, getting louder with each word. He was decidedly off-key.

"Dean, stop singing! God, that's horrible!" Sam grabbed the pillow and proceeded to hit his brother in the vain hope that Dean could be stopped.

Once unleashed, Dean was an unstoppable foe.

Dean deflected the blows, never pausing in his rendition of the playground song that had tormented him for three long days.

"Where your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends, The moooore we get together the happier we'll beeeee!"

Sam rolled off the bed, but Dean was faster. This time Dean was between Sam and the door. The second verse was beginning and it was louder and more off-key than the first. Sam was getting desperate. He flung the pillow at Dean before racing into the bathroom and locking the door.

A doorlock would never keep a Winchester out, but Dean contented himself with sitting in front of the bathroom and continuing the song. He ignored Sam's frustrated calls for mercy. Sure, this wouldn't help him get the song out of his head, but Dean grinned slightly anyway.

Misery really did love company, after all.

* * *

The song Dean is singing is called "The More We Get Together" by Raffi. If you haven't heard it before, you should give it a listen. :-) 


End file.
